Pride & Prejudice: Life at Pemberley
by aratcorien
Summary: A glimpse into life after marriage with Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth and everyone else. Several vignettes over the course of a year and a half.


A/N: Version 2.0. I edited it a bit, not much but there's a line or two different. Thank you to all who have reviewed.

* * *

"I must beg your pardon, sir, but Mrs. Darcy would like to intrude sir"

Mr. Darcy sat back in his desk chair, letting the quill pen he used tumble from his fingers and flick to the ink pot in an inconvenienced manner. His wife was in his opinion the most beautiful woman in the world, and certainly the most charming woman with wit and sarchasm to match his own reserved nature. It had been seven months since Miss Elizabeth Bennet became Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy and moved to Pemberly. Now late April, he had hoped her settling in would have moved faster, but alas, her family wanted nothing more than to intrude on their newlyweded solitude. Even his sister Georgianna's legendary patience had been exeeded by Mrs. Bennet and her remaining two daughters. Honestly, Mrs. Bennet reminded Mr. Darcy of nothing more than an animated poodle who will do nothing than nip at everyone's ankles for a bone. With a decided clang of the door, Mrs. Darcy escaped to her husband's study and leaned on the shut door.

"Has the poodle had enough yet? Or will she be trapesing on more of our precious time"

Smirking to herself, Elizabeth locked the door and walked to her husband's side, grinning as he kissed her hand and she played tenderly with his locks of curling brown hair.

"I think she'll tire of the company of the Housekeeper and retire to her room to settle her poor nerves in about an hour or so"

"How did you ever get away"

"Dear Georgianna sacrificed her afternoon to play the piano forte and pacify the nagging beast" Elizabeth said with a giggle.

Turning his chair, Mr. Darcy reached for his wife and led her by the waist to sit on his lap as he kissed her forehead and she his cheek. Resting comfortably, the Darcys closed their eyes and resigned themselves to enjoying every sensation of each other. Contented to smelling his wife's hair, Darcy relaxed conciderably before hearing a loud knock at the door.

"Good God she's found us"

"Perhaps she's not a poodle afterall"

"Moreso a hound, I'd say"

"Shh, she'll hear you" Elizabeth whispered laughing.

"For someone who so chides us on the lack of grandchildren she certainly doesn't give two moments of peace between the two of us"

"Fitzwilliam Darcy!"

"Well it's true"

"Hurry, to the side door quick"

Rushing up, Elizabeth and Darcy scrambled to run through the side door, but were caught as the lock turned and a panting young blonde lady scampered into the room, shutting and locking the door then slowly composing herself as she turned around.

"Georgianna! Gracious we thought it was Mrs. Bennet come to haunt us" Elisabeth said, walking over to give her sister in law a hug.

"I happened to slip away as Mrs. Bennet tempted your sister Mary into playing a concerto on my piano"

"I am deeply sorry for leaving you there, Georgianna"

"Oh, no! I don't mind, as long as it gives you and my brother some time alone"

"Sister, you look positively pale. Are you certain the old poodle didn't sit there knawing on your ankles"

"Darcy"

"I overheard Mrs. Bennet say Mr. and Mrs. Bingley were to arrive today or tommorrow to take them back to Longbourne"

"Heavens be praised!" Mr. Darcy praised, motioning his wife to sit on the chaise before sitting firmly beside her. One mercy in the marriage between Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy was the way Elizabeth and Miss Georgianna Darcy took off immediately as friends. Seeing the relative ease with the residents of his household, Mr. Darcy tended to take great comfort and ease in his actions around his sister and wife as well. No one knew him better than the two most beautiful ladies in his life. Unless his Great Dane was counted, who sat contentedly beneath the chaise his master and mistress occupied.

"So Jane is coming to take Mrs. Bennet back home, and hopefully Mary and Kitty with her and we are finally going to be able to enjoy our married state, eh Will?" Mrs. Darcy asked her husband with the nickname she called him only when around he and Georgianna of whom she had grown to love very much.

"I do hope Kitty stays another two weeks at least. . . I mean if it isn't inconvenient that is." Georgianna piped up from her place on the window seat. "You certainly have grown fond of Miss Bennet"

"Yes, quite so. Quite so. I dare say my sister has grown on yours Mr. Darcy. At least there be one family member who can try and keep her wits"

Silence again found the small party of three as Mr. Darcy took great care in examining and massaging Elizabeth's hands. Mrs. Darcy sat contented to lay her head on her husband's shoulder as some time past before Mr. Darcy noticed several small cuts and bruises on her left hand.

"My dear, what is this"

"Hm"

"Your hand. However did you hurt it so"

"Oh, that? I slipped and missed my footing walking among the hills not two days hence. Tis only a scratch"

"You ought to be more careful, but why have I not noticed it"

"You've been keeping to your study while Mamma is here"

"Remind me to get you new shoes for walking"

"No cause for that, it's only a cut and some bruises. I have had cuts before"

"I would get no end of it if your mother were to notice"

"Then I will just have to wear gloves until she leaves, eh Georgianna"

"Oh yes, it won't take that long to heal"

"I did hope to escape her notice as well"

Beyond the door, the immistakeable sound of Mrs. Bennet's voice came crashing down the hall towards them.

"117 rooms and she has to single us out? Quick my dear, the side door!" Mr. Darcy said, helping his wife off the chaise and towards the further chambers in the maze of Pemberly rooms.

"You go, I'll stay and take Kitty and Mrs. Bennet on a walk of the grounds"

"Are you sure, Georgianna"

"Yes, go, quickly before she comes"

The young woman said, shooing the couple out the door and locking it behind them right before Mrs. Bennet knocked at the opposing one.

"Hullo! Lizzy! Are you in there"

Unlocking the door, Georgianna took a deep breath and opened the study door, letting in the bustling Mrs. Bennet with Kitty fast on her heels.

"Oh, dear Miss Darcy! Where has everybody gone! I Scarcely had time to turn before the room was empty! Oh my poor nerves"

"My brother and sister in law wish to appologise for their absence, but an urgent affair of business has kept them detained in Lampton until supper"

"Oh! Then they should have just said so! I can understand that! But why does Eliza go! Whatever does he need her for"

"I think it has to do with a horse, ma'am, but I have been instructed to take you on a turn in the grounds until they return"

"Oh, in that case, let us embark at once! The grounds are Perfect for settling my poor nerves! Come, Kitty, get out of Miss Darcy's way! Oh if I have to tell you once more to. . "

The rest of Mrs. Bennet's tirade fell too far to hear as Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam trotted off to the opposite end of the house. Once far enough away to not be bothered by man nor beast, Mr. Darcy ducked into one of the chambers to the right and pulled Elizabeth into a passionate kiss.

"I've been longing to do that all day"

"I'm not inclined to disagree" Elizabeth breathed, leaning up to kiss him again as he let his jacket fall and locked the door behind them as Elizabeth threw off her husband's cravat and her shawl. Falling onto the grandiose bed, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy tasted and worshipped each other until finally satiated. They lay in each other's arms nodding peacefully off and Mr. Darcy placed the blankets over them to avoid embarassement all the while thinking how amazingly glad he was to have the opportunity to make love to his darling, loveliest Elizabeth. After several hours, Elizabeth stirred, "William"

"Yes, Elizabeth"

"I love you so it hurts when you leave"

"And I you"

"I'm sorry I torture you"

"Don't be my love. Think of the collosal bore life would be if we didn't annoy each other with tales from our families and scrapes and bruises. . . Would you like to go to London on my next visit there"

"Yes, very much so"

"Alright, then we can visit the Gardner's and go to the theatre and maybe throw a ball at Bingley's in Grover Street"

"Thank you, William"

"You're welcome my loveliest Elizabeth"

"Shall we brave the poodle for dinner"

"We shall" Laughing and playing, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy soon were seen whispering and laughing their way down the hall to the unmistakeable sound of Mrs. Bennet. As they stepped closer to the dining room, Mr. Darcy got quieter and a great deal more reserved, until most, on first aquaintance would call him proud. Fixing his crooked cravat, Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek, a pleasant smile on her face as she playfully pushed her husband through the door to hear exclaimations of:

"Darcy! We were wondering when you'd show"

"Bingley! I hope you weren't waiting long"

"No not at all Mr. Darcy. Pray, where's Elizabeth"

"Here, right here"

"Well that answers everything"

"Mr. Bingley!" Jane exclaimed, softly hitting her husband with her fan.

"Sorry my dear Jane, I do like to tease them so"

"But in front of our sisters"

"Nevermatter, Harriet, ring the bell have supper brought in," "Thank you my dear"

* * *

Three months later Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam sat on the grass overlooking Pemberly, Elizabeth being overly quiet. 

"Is something the matter dearest"

"Hm"

"You seem so distant"

"I'm thinking"

"Of good, I hope"

"Actually, I was thinking of how Pemberley is to be changing in the next year"

"What do you mean"

"How much trouble would it cause in our relations if it would be known we have need to buy a cradle"

"A crad. . . Elizabeth"

The look of wonderful happiness so permiated Mr. Darcy's face, Elizabeth broke out in a fit of crying laughter, as her husband cradled her in his arms and kissed her fullheartedly before leaning back and letting his fingers trace her stomach.

"How long have you known"

"I've suspected for four weeks now, but had it confirmed three days hence"

"Does anyone else know"

"I have written a letter to Jane"

"Of course"

"You're excited"

"Moreso elated, Elizabeth, my sweet, dearest, loveliest Elizabeth, we are going to be so happy"

"The aspect of impending fatherhood isn't making you uneasy"

"I find the endeavour utterly terrifying, you"

Laughing, Elizabeth took in the overwhelmed joy in her husband's eyes,

"I must admit, it terrifies me absolutely every moment"

"Lesser women have borne children enough to fill the world. I promise you I will be with you every moment I can spare, Lizzy darling. We will work this through together"

"Thank you" Elizabeth sniffed, Fitzwilliam taking her and wrapping her against his chest, his nose burried in her hair. "My love, do not fear, I will tend you best I can and hopefully by the proper time, all will go exceedingly well"

"And one question: Which do we inform first, Lady Catherine de Bourge or Mrs. Bennet?" Elizabeth said with a smile, which grew wider when she heard her husband snort and pull her tighter to her.

"Perhaps we should simply surprise them nine months from now"

"Perhaps you're right"

"Are the Gardners still coming for supper tonight"

"Yes, they wouldn't miss it for the world"

"I wonder if they know of a good cradle maker in London"

"I must say you are taking this rather more well than I expected"

"Honestly"

"Yes"

"Don't be dissapointed, I'm certain the news will catch up with me in an hour or two"

"Ah"

"Shall we to the house"

"We shall"

* * *

Nine months, several panick attacks and many a family visit past, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy prepared their home for the child. Five weeks before the child was due, Mr. Darcy had four of the most dependable midwives in the United Kingdom move into Pemberley for the event, all the while trapseing more than a few holes in the carpet of his study in worry. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley and Mr. and Mrs. Gardner came to stay at Pemberly, Jane and Mrs. Gardner to help Elizabeth, Mr. Gardner and Charles Bingley to help his oldest, dearest friend from having a nervous breakdown and handle the affairs of Pemberley. Downing a glass of port in one gulp, Mr. Darcy kept his frantic pace across his study as Mr. Bingley and Mr. Gardner sat on the chaise watching. 

"It isn't like she's alone in the wilderness, Darcy. You've basically employed half the midwives in the kingdom"

"Yes, but what if something goes wrong? What if I havn't thought of something?" Mr. Darcy said with a hand gesture, all the while continuing his frantic pacing.

"I remember when Mrs. Gardner had our first child, I was so panicked I put my shoes on the wrong foot. What a day that was"

"B.bb.but did everything go smoothly?" Mr. Darcy said attentively, finally stopping the mad pacing of the floor.

"Not at all, I was a wreck, Mrs. Gardner's moans and cries drove me into a frequent tizzy, but Mrs. Gardner was strong, and after the blessed event, told me the pain of labour quickly faded from her memory. She handled it better than I did" the older gentleman chuckled.

"As I'm certain Elizabeth will, Darcy my old boy"

"No doubt, no doubt"

"Then stop pacing and sit down for a minute, you've been on your feet since 3 this morning"

Just as Mr. Darcy was about to sit, a commotion passed the study where the three gentlemen sat as two maids, one of the midwives and Georgianna passed by in a hurry. Before Georgianna could pass by, Mr. Darcy hauled her into the study with frantic jumbles of words. Mr. Bingsley stood up to translate,

"I think your brother wishes to know how Elizabeth and the child fair"

"How's Elizabeth? I can hear her cries from here, is she alright? Is something wrong? What's happening?" Mr. Darcy spoke almost too quickly to understand. Placing her hands on her brother's cheeks, Georgianna spoke in the slow, quieting tones that a lady of her age was expected to say.

"The child comes, it will not be more than a half an hour yet. Elizabeth is tired, and in pain, but nothing unexpected, you must calm down, for Elizabeth"

"Half an hour? Is that not too long? Can they not relieve her pain"

"Mr. Darcy, labour pains can last for days, at least Elizabeth is nearly through"

"I want to see her"

"I know, brother"

"I want to see her now"

"I know. It will not be long" Georgianna comforted her brother as he clasped her forearms with his hands. Tears almost came to Georgianna's eyes as she saw the love and worry coating his face in a thin layer of sweat. Just then, a wave of pants and pained moans flooded the halls of Pemberley along with the comforting shouts of the midwives and Mrs. Gardner. Pale as parchment, Mr. Darcy moved to the door before Mr. Bingley rose to his feet and sprung at his friend to hold him back.

"Elizabeth!" Mr. Darcy panicked as another wave of cries flooded to everyone's eardrums. With Georgianna stepping back and Mr. Bingley holding Mr. Darcy's arms, Mr. Darcy could do no more than listen until finally a different cry was heard as a maid came bounding down the stairs directly into the small party of four.

"You there, what news!" Mr. Darcy barked, as the happy face of the maid gave him little relief.

"It's a girl, sir"

Exclaimations of pride and joy came bounding out of the party as Mr. Darcy finally sat down to hugs and claps on the back as he caught his breath and asked,

"How is Mrs. Darcy"

"Weak, sir"

"Weak"

"To be expected, sir"

"Oh yes, quite, but other than that"

"Fine sir, she come through it well sir"

"Can I see her"

"I will go check" Georgianna said, walking up the stairs and taking the maid with her.

* * *

Resting comfortably, mother and child laid exhausted in the warm bed propped up on pillows with Jane, two midwives and Mrs. Gardner attending them. A quiet knock came through the door and one of the midwives walked over to the door and opened it slightly to meet Georgianna. 

"Yes ma'am?" the midwife whispered.

"If it be convenient, ma'am, Mr. Darcy is almost frantic with anciousness to see Mrs. Darcy and the baby." Looking over to see Elizabeth smile and nodd slightly as Jane dabbed her face with a cool cloth, the midwife nodded,

"Only be sure to tell him to keep his voice down ma'am"

"Thank you"

A sheepish, worried Mr. Darcy tiptoed into the room to have a relieved smile coat his face as Jane offered her chair and he thanked her deeply before sitting by his wife's side. Placing a hand on her cheek, Mr. Darcy grinned, getting his first sight of the newborn baby girl softly sleeping in her mother's arms.

"My darling, dearest, loveliest, most beautiful Elizabeth. . . she is so beautiful"

Elizabeth went to speak, but Mr. Darcy placed a quiet kiss on her lips and replaced his lips with a finger.

"Shh, don't exert yourself, darling. Rest, if you wish me to stay, I won't leave your side"

"Thank you William. I.. I'm so tired"

"Rest. You deserve it" Mr. Darcy whispered, kissing his wife's forehead before placing the cool cloth back on her forehead and holding her hand. In an hour, the child would wake , until that time Mr. Darcy sat mystified about the beauty of children and mothers and how lucky they actually were.

* * *

Alice Benneta Darcy lay in her craddle crying at two in the morning as mother and father groaned awake, Mr. Darcy rolling out of his wife's grasp to kiss her cheek and walk up to the infant girl. Perhaps letting the nanny visit her family in Newcastle was not such a good idea. 

"What's wrong, Alice eh? What do you want?" Mr. Darcy said in a calming, loving tone as he picked up the small child and held her securely, pacing around the room. Alice settled and soon fell back into a soft sleep as her father rocked her quietly looking out the window to the grounds of Pemberley. His Great Dane stood up and sniffed at his master, licking Mr. Darcy's hand a few times, and Alice's head before trotting around the room and plotting himself securely by the door.

"Does Alice need anything?" Mrs. Darcy whispered, coming to sit beside her husband and daughter.

"Just wanted to be held" Mr. Darcy whispered, carefully relinquishing Alice as her mother took the small child into her arms and sat beside her husband. The Great Dane stood, shook himself, walked over to the small family, placed his head in Mr. Darcy's lap to get petted, then sat beside them protectively. All right with the world, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy eventually put Alice back in her craddle, as Elizabeth yawned, both laying in bed snuggled together as the Great Dane slumped beside the craddle and watched the door.

"Elizabeth"

"Yes, Fitzwilliam"

"I love you"

"Hmm. What a wonderment, I love you, as well"

"Goodnight, my sweet darling Elizabeth"

"Goodnight my dear Mr. Darcy" Closing conversation with a kiss, the Darcys nodded off until a servant came to wake them at the proper time in the morning. At Pemberley and everywhere, life went on and on.


End file.
